


Remembrance

by Vitamin_Writes



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Awkward Interruptions, Bigby trying his hardest, But people keep messing things up, F/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Remembrance Day Ball, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitamin_Writes/pseuds/Vitamin_Writes
Summary: You were excited for the Ball, until you weren't. Bigby wants to know why.





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> You can request a story on tumblr [here](https://vitamin-writes.tumblr.com/)!

“Damn.” Bibgy grumbled, tugging at the starched collar of his dress shirt. “I really wish Snow wouldn’t make such a big deal of things.”

I laughed.

“Aw, c’mon Bigby! You can’t tell me that, out of all your years spent dispensing justice in Fabletown, you’ve never once attended the Remembrance Ball?”

“Eh, dances aren’t really my thing. I’ve got two left feet: _sometimes_ four.” He flashed a small, self-satisfied grin my way. “I still can’t believe that _you’re_ coming to the ball. I thought for sure Cole or Snow would try to bar you from attending. Not because they don’t like you or anything! But y’know… It’s a celebration for fables and you’re… uh… not one.” Bigby looked away at the dusty elevator wall as he scratched his head, giving me a chance to look at his slicked back hair. It almost looked presentable.

Actually, he looked pretty nice that night. He wore his normal work outfit: black slacks, dress shoes, a white button up, and a silk tie. But, thanks to some intervening on my part, it was all freshly polished, washed, and pressed, and on top of it all he wore snug tuxedo jacket that strained to stretch across his broad shoulders. He said he’d tried to shave that morning, but the stubble was already growing back in. Consequences of being a wolf I guess.

“Aw, well, I wouldn’t’ve let them keep me out. I can’t miss seeing my partner in crime receiving his award!”

Bigby groaned at this, rolling his eyes before closing them.

“Don’t remind me.” He said as he massaged the wrinkles in his forehead. With his free hand, he reached into the pocket of his black dress pants to grab a pack of Huff & Puffs. I gave him a look.

“Really Bigby? In the elevator?”

Bibgy just grunted and shrugged before popping the bottom of the box with the heel of his palm, and, as per usual, one solitary cigarette peeked over the edge of the carton before Bigby took it between his lips. His simple metal lighter made a sharp _shink_ , and I turned my head before he took his first drag.

“Goodness, Bigby, that smells awful! Blegh.” I tried to furiously, and futilely, to divert the wafts of smoke from my face.

“Sorry.” He said.

He wasn’t sorry.

It got quiet for a few moments. I stared down at my feet, wiggling my exposed toes. Bigby let out audible breaths from time to time, filling up the small space with a smoky haze. My shellacked nails clicked together as I idly twiddled my thumbs. Geez, how many floors did this building have? It felt like we had been on this elevator forever. Suddenly I felt a warmth engulf my shoulder.

“You feelin’ alright?” Bigby asked. I looked up at him, glancing at his hand on my shoulder.

“Yeah I’m good. Just a little… nervous.” I admitted

“Nervous? Why?” He cocked his head to the side.

“Well… I mean, like you said. This is an important event for fables, and not everyone’s exactly on board with me being a part of the community. And you’ve worked so hard to gain their approval during this last case, and I just… I don’t wanna ruin it.”

Bigby dropped his cigarette on the dirty carpet and stamped it out with his foot, then spun me hard to face him, putting his other hand on my other shoulder.

“Okay look. First of all, I’m not looking for anybody’s approval. I do what I do because it’s what’s right. Secondly, I don’t give a rat’s ass what the other fables think about you, and neither should you. Plus, you already have Snow’s and Cole’s approval, so everybody else’s opinions don’t mean shit. Now, you got all dolled up for this, and I know how excited you were when I first mentioned the ball, so” Bigby let his hands fall from my shoulders and crooked an elbow towards me. “Let’s go attend this stuffy dance.”

I couldn’t help but smile as I slid my arm around his. Bigby’s words were rough, but he always meant well. And his speech was touching in its own special way.

Finally, the elevator hitched with a light _ding_ as we reached our destination.

When the lobby came into view, I could hardly believe we were in the same building as Bigby’s dinky apartment. As we stepped out of the elevator my shoes clicked against intricately laid tile. A sparkling crystal chandelier hung delicately over the front desk which held a large sprawl of white and gold flowers. The yellow lights were bright but not overbearing: enchanting, and somewhere out of sight I heard the faint trickling of a fountain.

I felt myself mouth a quiet “oh my gosh.” My eyes couldn’t settle on where to look: the decorations, the people, the glimpse of a vast ballroom through an arch in a connecting hallway. Eventually I looked at Bigby, who gave me half a smile and rolled his eyes.

“The fables here just love their pageantry. C’mon, we’d better check in.” Bigby tugged me out of my star-struck daze and approached the front desk. I vaguely listened to him speak with the receptionist and continued to absorb the many new sights and sounds flooding my senses. The elevator dinged again and I turned to watch the new arrivals.

She looked like a dream, straight out of a fairy-tale. I would’ve laughed at that thought if I wasn’t panicking. Besides her unnaturally pretty face, the gemstones that sparkled across her pastel dress reflected the ambient light like tiny white stars. Her hair shone almost as brightly, and the braids that draped against her face and neck looked as if they took hours to weave.

The hand that wasn’t entwined in Bigby’s arm touched the loose curls that hung about my face, and suddenly the dress I worked so hard to pick out didn’t seem so perfect anymore. I felt my lips press together in disappointment.

“Alright. Sir, madam, if you would follow me this way.” Startled, I whipped my head around to see the man who addressed us: an older gentleman in a simple black tuxedo ensemble with a red rose boutonniere pinned to his jacket. Bigby nudged my side, and when I glanced up at him he gave me a concerned look, one brow raised questioningly. I gave him what I hoped was a convincing smile. His eyes lingered warily on mine before he looked forward and started to follow behind our host; I couldn’t decide if he bought it or not.

“Introducing, Mister Bigby Wolf and…”

Everyone was staring at us now. My mind removed itself from the present situation as the man announced our arrival, and my toes curled uncomfortably at the uninviting looks some of the fables were giving us.

Soon my shoes clacked against the bottom step, and just then I realized we’d been walking down the stairs that whole time. I shook my head a fraction to ground myself. Bigby untangled our arms and stepped closer to me as he smoothed his unbelievably warm palm against my back, gently leading me through the crowd to one of the many tables lining the dance floor. As we walked, he leaned in enough that his breath tickled my ear.

“You okay? You look like you’re about to get interrogated by Bluebeard.” He asked. I cleared my throat a bit.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good.”

“Are you sure? Because your hands are a little shaky.” Bigby carefully closed his free hand over one of mine, stilling it, then let it go so I could observe the difference.

“Oh. Guess I’m still a bit nervous.” I admitted. Bigby chuckled.

“Nothing to be nervous about. I’m the one who has to go onstage. If anyone should be nervous, it’s me.” He tried to give me a reassuring look while his thumb brushed against my spine. I let out a breath I’d been holding in and smiled.

“Thanks.” I slid my arm around his waist and gripped him in a side hug. He made a satisfied ‘hmph’ and rubbed my side.

“Bigby!”

Both of us stiffened at the loud voice and dropped our arms from each other. We trained our eyes toward the throng of dancers and saw Snow emerging from the crowd, smiling and striding towards us with a stately and staccato _clack clack clack_ of her heels. I gasped a little through my nose. She looked ethereally beautiful. Her dress, although more modest than a lot of the other dresses floating across the dance floor, still outshone mine by leagues. The taffeta fabric complemented her wintery eyes, and the rhinestones stitched into the bodice formed tiny, glistening snowflakes.

“I’m so glad you’re both here!” Snow squeezed me into a big hug, and with a grin I squeezed back. She then turned to Bigby and gave him a hug too, which he happily returned.

“Of course we’re here. I’m a wolf of my word.” Bigby stated plainly, straightening his tie and flashing a grin. Snow humored him with a laugh before addressing me again.

“Do you mind if I steal Bigby away for a few minutes? I won’t be long, I promise. We just need to clear up a few details before the award ceremony.” Snow clasped her hands together and gave me a pleading look. I giggled.

“Sure, I think I can handle myself for a few minutes. Y’all have fun with your ceremonial duties and whatnot.” I waved dismissively.

“Yeah, _fun._ ” Bigby punctuated. Snow scoffed and hooked her arm around his.

“Come on Bigby. The faster we get this done the faster you can go home.” She said as she patted his arm.

“Yeah yeah.” He grumbled.

I watched them leave until their bodies dissolved into the crowd. I leaned one elbow against the table beside me and took the time to really admire the room.

The stage set up at the far end of the room sported flowing tapestries and bouquets of pastel balloons strung to the posts. Below the decorations, a small jazz band played a waltz at the behest of the grey-haired conductor. Below them, pairs of princes and princesses spun round and round with each other, laughing, singing, making merry. I was pretty sure I saw Beauty and Beast in there amidst the dancers, and if I’d had a partner I’d have joined them.

Letting my eyes wander, I looked up at the ceiling which must have been three stories high at least, and an ornate bannister rimmed around a second-story hallway overlooking the dancers. A few important-looking people leaned against the railings, swirling flutes of champagne. One of them, a man in a robin’s egg blue suit and blonde pony-tail, made fleeting eye contact with me. I flinched, reflexively embarrassed, and quickly diverted my attention to the inlaid lighting ringing the domed ceiling.

A loud crash sounded from onstage, and it seemed that the conductor had decided to play something a little livelier than a waltz. A few cheers sounded from the crowd, and couples quickly paired up as people poured in from the sidelines. I watched quietly with a smile on my face. It looked fun! And I wondered if Snow was forcing Bigby to join in. My eyes scanned the crowd, hoping against hope to see that silly wolf crashing into the backs of other dancers.

“You look a little parched. Here.”

It was the blue-suited man from earlier, handing me a small glass of the champagne from upstairs. Wary, I giggled nervously and set the glass down on the table. I’m not sure why, but he made all of my hairs stand on end, and something inside me was reluctant to trust him.

“Thanks, but champagne isn’t really to my taste.” I said, trying to refuse his attentions without sounding too rude.

The man laughed, tackily taking my hand to place a kiss on the middle knuckle. I could feel my face make the most incredulous expression, but I couldn’t help it; he was just so odd and forward.

“The name’s Jack Horner miss, and you are?” His baby blue eyes stared up at me with boyish curiosity, and before my instincts could stop me, I blurted out my name. His grin widened as he stood up straight and let go of my hand.

“Lovely! And I take it that such a lovely girl isn’t attending this ball alone, no?”

“Uh,” I cleared my throat. “Yeah, no, I’m here with Bigby: Bigby Wolf?”

Jack paled, but only for a moment. He shrugged his shoulders, more of a shiver, before throwing them back a little and replacing his grimace with that same charming smile he approached me with.

“Bigby huh? So _you’re_ the new little mundy that’s been scampering around Fabletown with Sherriff Wolf. And where’s the old boy now? Does he typically leave you high and dry like this?”

I smiled against my will, scrunching up my brows and pursing my lips.

“Nah, Snow stole him away for a moment. Apparently they have some last minute ceremonial details to iron out. You know Snow; everything has to be planned out down to the very last stitch. But that’s what’s going to make her a great deputy mayor.”

Jack nodded.

“I see. Well, while Bigby is MIA, why don’t you and I have a little fun? The dance floor seems to have livened up a bit since you got here. Guess the conductor decided he couldn’t disappoint such a pretty lady.” He lifted his knuckles to my chin, brushing them against my skin with just enough force to tilt my head up.

“Um… That sounds nice, but I can’t dance. I-I only came here to watch Bigby get his award, really.”

“Nonsense! Anyone can dance! Come, let me show you.” He grasped my hand again and began to walk away with it. When I pulled back, he stopped. He turned his head back to look at me, his mouth turned up in a pout. He thought for a moment before putting on his best, pleading smile.

“Please doll? It’ll only be one dance. I promise. And the song’s halfway over anyway! Please?”

I felt myself caving. I mean, Bigby _was_ indisposed at that moment, and Jack seemed nice enough, and it was _only_ one dance.

“…Okay… One dance?” I gave him a stern look.

“One dance.” He said.

Sighing, I stepped forward. Jack grinned even wider, to the point I thought his face would split in half, and we both excitedly elbowed our way onto the dance floor.

Quickly he spun around and scooped up my other hand. He placed it on his shoulder before slipping his now empty palm behind my waist. At first I found myself extremely unsettled at his sudden closeness, but soon he had me swaying with the music, laughing and only occasionally bumping into other dancers.

“Hey, you’re not half bad!” Jack complimented.

“Well, I think you’re doing most of the work to be honest.” I said.

“Me? Work?” He scoffed. “Preposterous.”

With one last move, Jack twirled me around and the song ended with a crash of cymbals. I spent the next few moments catching my breath while Jack still held me close. Then, there was a booming _tap tap tap_ from the mic onstage. I removed myself from Jack’s embrace and looked to see King Cole at the microphone with a line of people standing behind him. Among their ranks were Bigby and Snow, still interlocking arms. It shouldn’t have hurt to see them still attached to one another, but it did.

“Ahem.” Cole began, gathering the attention of everyone who had ignored his drumming on the microphone the first time. “Citizens of Fabletown, I would like to welcome you all to this year’s Remembrance Ball!”

The crowd roars with approval, but I only spectate.

“It is a time of year when we all gather together to celebrate both the memory of our beloved Homelands and the anticipation of our return! In the meanwhile, we make the most of lives here in the mundane world, and while it isn’t always easy, our collective strength and indomitable will have forged a lively, thriving community right here in the Woodlands!”

More cheering.

“Now I know things have been a little difficult in my absence these past few months, what with the deposition of Crane as my deputy mayor and the whole Crooked Man affair.”

A solemn silence.

“But, thanks to the work of two brave fables, the peace of this community has been restored! And it is with great honor that I now bestow upon these two their due recognition.”

More cheering, but this time I joined in.

“First, a plaque, to commemorate over two centuries’ worth of dedicated service! Sheriff Wolf, would you please step forward.”

W-What?

More cheering, forceful, wonderful, excited cheering, but I could only hear one thing bouncing around in my head.

_Over two centuries’ worth of dedicated service!_

Two centuries.

Two-hundred years.

Would I even be lucky enough to live for one century?

I snapped back to reality when Bigby made eye-contact with me from across the room. He gave me worried frown, so I quickly wiped the frown from my own face and beamed at him, pushing those thoughts back for later. Satisfied with my reaction, he smiled a small smile back, and even made an awkward little wave at me.

The rest of the ceremony seemed to blur together. From what I gathered, Snow was officially promoted to deputy sheriff, and, even with Cole present, all inquiries would now be deferred to her at the business office. There was more cheering, and even an eloquent acceptance speech on Snow’s part. I was proud of her, I really was, and I wish I had cheered more, but Cole’s words still clanged around in my skull like church bells.

_Over two centuries’ worth of dedicated service!_

_Over two centuries’ worth of dedicated service!_

“Ah, nothing like bureaucracy to break up a good dance, huh?” Jack nudged me with his elbow. My head jerked to him.

“Woah, didn’t mean to scare you there. What’s up?” He asked.

“Nothing! Sorry, just got lost in thought.”

The band kicked up again, playing another fast tune.

“Let’s dance some more!” I suggested. Jack’s brows shot up.

“R-Really?” He asked, that jaw-breaking smile of his making a reappearance.

“Yeah, I kinda liked it the first time actually.” I said, but really, I just wanted to forget the last five minutes ever happened.

“Well, who am I to deny such a fine lady her dance?” He preened and got us back into position.

Soon we were spinning again, and the weight of my brain swishing around in my head was a welcome reprieve from those earlier thoughts. Eventually, nothing was left but the music, Jack’s hands on me, and the blood roaring past my eardrums. That is, until a third hand came to rest on my shoulder.

“Hello Jack.” The voice was warm, gruff, and brought with it the smell of cheap tobacco.

“Bigby!” I cried.

I was all at once both ecstatic to have my wolf back, but also paralyzed with an electric, primal fear that I prayed he couldn’t smell on me. Both Jack and I broke off our dance to address Bigby.

“I believe this is my date you’re dancing with, and if you don’t mind, I’d like to have her back.” Bigby snarled.

“Hey Sheriff. Just keeping her company’s all. It doesn’t seem right for a pretty girl to be left all alone out here. You never know what kind of lech is lurking just around the corner.” Jack reluctantly let go of me and slyly cocked a brow at Bigby.

“Oh, I know alright.” Bigby said curtly, grasping my wrist and pulling me to him. Pressed side to side, I felt a low rumble against my ribs. Was Bigby… _growling_?

“Hey now!” Jack threw his hands up. “I was doing you a favor! _You_ stood up your date, and I was just making sure she had a good time while you were gone! But fine, I know when I’m no longer wanted.” Jack then faced me, taking the hand farthest from Bigby and placing a goodbye kiss on the back of my palm. “When you’re finished with the mutt sweetheart, come find me.” And with a wink, he slipped back into the crowd.

“Bastard.” Bigby muttered.

“Hey Bigby! Congratulations!” I wrapped my arms around Bigby and squeezed as hard as I could, pressing my nose into his suit. He made a surprised noise and hesitantly put his arms around me too. I held on for what was probably a few seconds too long before leaning back. Bigby quirked a brow at me, slipping a hand down to my wrist to finger at my veins.

“Your heart’s racing. Are you okay? Jack didn’t… he didn’t try anything, did he? Because I swear, if he did-“

“I’m fine Bigby.” I reassured him. “Jack was very gentlemanly, if a little forward.”

I could see relief wash over Bigby’s face.

“Then what’s got you so worked up?” He questioned, crossing his arms.

“I think it’s just all the dancing.” I sort of lied, but only sort of.

Bigby squinted his left eye and scrunched up his mouth to one side, an expression I liked to call his “sheriff” look, usually pulled during investigations when someone’s story sounded off. Meaning, he didn’t buy my excuse. I shuffled under his scrutiny, waiting for a response.

“You know I can tell when you’re lying, right?” He said.

I kept quiet, finding it hard to cleverly divert the conversation.

“I uh… I just… I’d rather not talk about it right now. Tonight’s supposed to be fun, so let’s just forget about this, okay?” I begged. Bigby sighed and stepped down from his interrogative pose. Carefully he pulled me close and positioned us for a dance.

“You _will_ tell me later though, right?” He pushed.

“Yeah yeah, I will. I will.” I said, but I prayed he would forget about it by the end of the night.

“Okay then. I’ll wait.” He conceded for now. I felt tension leave my body, and I relaxed enough to start moving in tandem with Bigby.

Admittedly, Jack was a far superior dance partner. He could make up for my lack of prowess with expert leadership. Conversely, Bigby and I stomped our way across the dance floor with all the grace of Colin on a bender. At one point Bigby all but plowed into Beast, nearly knocking the giant man over. It was cute, Bigby getting all embarrassed and apologizing, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Beast just clapped his arm and told him not to worry about it. Beauty said hello to me as they were talking, and we had a nice chat. She wished me a good night, and we both returned to our respective dates. Not even two steps later, Bigby’s size twelves crushed my bare toes.

“Ya!” I jerked away from Bigby’s grasp and keeled over in pain, not daring to open my eyes to gauge the damage to my pedicured toes.

“My my Bigby, what big _feet_ you have.” I groaned.

“Sorry!” He barked defensively. “I think that’s enough dancing for now.”

“I think that’s a good idea.” I agreed while testing my foot, tapping it on the floor a few times until it didn’t hurt too badly. Bigby’s arm snaked around my waist and he led me back to the table we first stood at. Resting on the white tablecloth was his plaque. The lacquered wood and bronze plating neatly reflected the overhead lights, and what I assumed was some sort of Fabletown crest was embossed at the top. Underneath the emblem, in thin, dignified lettering read:

_For Two Centuries of_

_Dedicated Public Service as_

_Sheriff of Fabletown_

_The Business Office Presents This Award to:_

_Bigby Wolf_

 I ran a finger down the side of the shield-shaped plaque.

_Over two centuries worth of dedicated service!_

I shook my head and forced a smile. Good for Bigby. He’s worked hard, and the public relations part of the job never really came naturally to him. But, he pushed through it all and came out on the other side a good man and a good sheriff. And while everybody doubted his ability to control himself, I always believed in him. The first time I voiced my support, Colin called me naïve; he said I didn’t know enough about Bigby’s past to make a clear judgment, but in the end I was right. And here we are, watching Bigby reap the rewards of his labor.

“Fancy right? A little too fancy for my tastes.” Bigby said while pushing the plaque away from me. He rested his weight against the table. “Though I suppose Snow’ll be happy to see it nailed to my office wall.” He smiled; he liked it. He would never admit it, but I could tell.

“I’ll be happy too; told ya you were a good sheriff. You almost didn’t believe me!” I quipped while playfully giving his arm a little shove.

“With such good instincts, I guess I should keep you around the Business Office a little while longer.” He said: suggested. He was offering to let me stay, to work with him. My fists curled up and I looked at the ground. My mouth twisted to one side, then the other, as I chewed on that thought.

“You sure you want a mundy going on cases with you? Like you’ve said before, I’m pretty fragile compared to your average fable. If it’s too dangerous for Snow, wouldn’t it be borderline life-threatening for me?” I ended it with a laugh, trying to lighten up the question. Not sure it worked, but Bigby laughed right back.

“Don’t worry. Nobody’s gonna bother you with the Big Bad Wolf around.”

I huffed a laugh through my nose.

“I don’t doubt that.”

And after that, we were silent. I looked down at the tablecloth as my fingernail scratched at a loose stitch, and Bigby shifted uncomfortably beside me. Suddenly his hand invaded my periphery, going straight for mine. He froze about halfway into the motion, but then followed through and engulfed my tiny hand with his big paw.

“Sweetheart I-“

“Bigby!”

His hand retreated so quickly that he almost scratched me with his fingernails. We both turned to address the person calling Bigby out. It was a Fable I had never met before. He was short, very short, with a fancy blue cap situated atop his fluffy yellow hair. His face was round and youthful, and he beamed at us with an unshakeable aura of optimism. It took Bigby a second, but recognition soon brightened his features.

“Boy Blue.” Bigby greeted simply. The fable took Bigby’s hand in his and shook it enthusiastically.

“Congratulations Sheriff! I think I speak for everyone here in the Woodlands when I say we really appreciate what you’ve done for the community!” Blue said, still shaking Bigby’s hand. Bigby’s face was reeled back, and I imagine he’d have some great double-chinnage going on if it weren’t for his stubble.

“Uh, thanks, I suppose.”

Finally, Blue relinquished his grip on Bigby and began gesticulating as he spoke further.

“I just wanted to let you know that I’ll be moving into the business office within the next month to start my position as ‘Assistant to the Deputy Mayor,’ so we’ll be seeing each other on a pretty regular basis. And while I’m sure Miss Snow will keep me very busy, feel free to ask me for assistance whenever you need it!” He nodded with every word. What an animated fable. “Oh!” Blue looked at me. “You must be the mundy I’ve been hearing so much about! Pleasure to meet you ma’am! I’m Boy Blue, but you can just call me Blue!” He greeted.

Blue then took my hand to shake, but unlike Bigby, I pleasantly returned the gesture and gave him what I hoped was a friendly smile. Although to be fair, I did have more of a warning than Bigby did.

“Nice to meet you too.” I greeted, giving him my name.

“Well, this has been nice, but I need to get back to Snow and Cole. With all this running around, it feels like I’m already on the job!” He laughed good-naturedly. “I’ll see you soon Sheriff, and hopefully you too miss.”

Bigby let out a long breath, running a hand through his hair, messing it up as we watched the little man skip away. And that’s not an exaggeration. He did, in fact, _skip_ away.

“I like him.” I giggled.

“Yeah, he’s not too bad.” Bigby sighed. I heard him rustling around in his pocket, and when I looked he already had a cigarette in his mouth. He lit it, took a drag, and then let the smoke escape into the room before promptly dropping the stick to the floor and crushing it with his shoe.

“You feelin’ okay Bigby? You look a little stressed.” I put a hand on his arm. He glanced at me without moving his head and chuckled.

“Yeah, but I think I’ve had my fill of this Ball. Do you mind if we head out?” He asked.

“Nah, we can go. I’m a bit tired myself.”

Bigby gave me a smile, one that reached all the way to his eyes, the first of its kind that night. He offered me his open hand, and I took it. Without a word, he laced his fingers between mine and drew me close, and before leaving, Bigby swiped his award off the table and let it hang loosely at his side as we made our way out of the ballroom.

A few people in the lobby said their goodbyes as we stepped into the elevator, and we both waved at them before the doors slid close. Bigby pressed the second-floor button, and the elevator jerked to life. The entire ride was quiet other than the soft whirring of machinery, but Bigby’s thumb rubbing my hand distracted from the silence.

When we arrived at our floor, Bigby took me to the left of the elevator.

“Where are we going? Surely you’re not gonna do paperwork this late at night?” I asked, fully prepared to hear him say ‘yes’ because Bigby was both blunt and a workaholic.

“When has that ever stopped me?” He chuckled. “But no. Just gotta pin this hunk of wood to the wall, and then I’m meeting my chair for one hell of an overdue date.” He joked. He let go of my hand to fish the office key from his pocket and unlocked the door.

“Now where the hell are a hammer and some nails.” He muttered, stalking into the vast chamber. I followed in behind him, and while Bigby searched through drawers, I paced the perimeter of the office, reexploring the magic tchotchkes haphazardly sprinkled throughout the room. I paused, as always, beside the genie’s lamp, giving it one lucky rub just in case somebody had decided to take up residence there since I last saw it. Alas, no such luck. Probably for the best; Bigby said genies were really temperamental anyway.

Then I wandered over to the Mirror, taking the time to delicately trace its golden frame. Abruptly, Mirror came to life, his floating green head materializing in the black ether trapped behind the glass.

“Oops! Sorry Mirror. I didn’t mean to wake you.” I apologized. He hummed, amused.

“Your candid guilt need not cut deep, for beings like me require no sleep.”

“Oh, really? Well, I learn something new here every day.” I huffed, putting a hand on my hip.

“If learning new things is what you enjoy, do not hesitate to put me under your employ.”

“No no. I’m fine for right now. Just looking for a hammer and nail for Bigby. Unless… you happen to know where those things are?”

“Unfortunately I have no information to dispense, but might I suggest checking in a place that makes sense? Try the toolbox Bufkin leaves behind the first bookshelf.” Mirror said.

“Awesome! Thanks Mirror! Oh, and sorry for not asking in rhyme, I forgot about the rule.” I bit my lip bashfully.

“I understand you meant no disrespect. But watch out, for next time I’ll be more direct. Have a good night miss.” And with a wink, he phased from sight.

“Hey Bigby!” I called. The sheriff lifted his head from the open drawer he was pawing through and looked at me. “Mirror said there’s a toolbox that Bufkin keeps behind the first bookshelf, so maybe we can find something there.”

“You got that thing to be useful?” Bigby asked, unamused.

“He’s not that bad Bigby.” I admonished.

“He’s not _that_ bad Bigby.” He rolled his eyes.

“I heard that!”

“Mmmhmm.”

Lo and behold, we did indeed find the toolbox behind the first bookshelf. A few minutes later, and I was watching Bigby hammer a thin nail into the crumbling drywall of his office. The walls used to be white, but years of water damage and Bigby’s smoking habit had turned them a sickly yellow color. The sour scent of tobacco was pungent, probably due to the mound of burnt cigarettes sitting on the sheriff’s desk. I examined the bulletin board plastered with notes hanging to my left, giggling at the giant red letters spelling out “Bullshit” on one of the reports. How Bigby-like. Sometimes I wish I had direct access to his inner dialogue. It was sure to be 1,000 times more amusing than what he let through his filter.

When Bigby finished hammering, he placed his award on the nail and stepped back to admire his work. The words emblazoned on the plaque stared me in the face.

_Over two centuries worth of dedicated service!_

My stomach twisted as well as my mouth.

“Well, are you ready to talk now?” Bigby turned on me. My heart-rate spiked, and I remembered promising we’d discuss my feelings later. Dang, I was really hoping he’d forget.

“I dunno Bigby, it’s kinda late. I think I should head home.”

Bigby stayed silent, calculating my reaction with his sharp gaze. I raised my brows, trying to prompt and answer, but he didn’t give any indication as to what he was thinking. I took a breath, ready to tell him goodbye, when suddenly he stalked forward.

His advance startled me, and I backed up enough that my thighs hit his desk. I barely caught myself from falling backwards, but Bigby kept coming closer, and, for a moment, I finally understood why people were so intimidated by him. That look in his eyes, hooded beneath his furrowed brows, they stripped you bare, and the irrational fear that Bigby would hurt me streaked across my brain for a moment. It shamed me.

When he was close enough for his body heat to blanket me, his hands pressed firmly into the desk’s surface on either side of my legs. He leaned down, his nose only several inches from mine, and his big, brown eyes bore into mine. Between the fear and intimacy, my cheeks felt hot with blood, and it took all the willpower within me not to flinch when Bigby raised a hand to brush a strand of hair behind my ear.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” He asked.

“Yeah, I know Bigby.” I said quietly.

Slowly, he stood up straight.

“You’re… not afraid of me, are you?” He asked.

“N-No! Of course not.” I said, but in that moment, I wasn’t quite sure I believed myself.

“Then what had you so spooked tonight?” He asked, looking forlorn.

I didn’t answer. I was afraid: not of Bigby, but of the consequences of having this conversation.

“Come on. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.” He pushed.

…

“What was that?” He asked.

“I-I won’t be here for your next award.” I said again, only barely audible.

“What? What do you mean you won’t be here? Are you leaving? Are you… sick?” He furrowed his brows together, a look a true concern pinching his features.

“Bigby, that award is for- it’s for-“

_Over two centuries worth of dedicated service!_

“For what? What?” He raised his voice.

“It’s for two-hundred years’ worth of police work Bigby! And I probably won’t even live to be half that old. I… Will you even remember me two-hundred years from now Bigby? Fifty years after I’m dead in the ground, will my memory just fade away?” My nails dug painfully into the palm of my hand, and I prayed the sensation would keep my eyes from getting any wetter.

Bigby’s eyes widened. I looked away from him, down at his desk, and with focused energy I began to count the number of cigarettes crushed into the take-out-box-turned-ashtray. I had gotten to three when a tear dropped from my face and soaked into the gray ashes.

Bigby broke the silence.

“There’s… something I need to tell you.”

I barely glanced in his direction, too ashamed to fully look him in the eye. I heard him sigh, then felt him sit down beside me. His hand made its way to my back and trailed up and down my spine; his touch always made me feel safe, but even so I couldn’t relax.

“ _Look_ at me.” He commanded.

I grunted, not wanting to turn around, but I knew Bigby wouldn’t take no for an answer. I took three deep, full breaths before slowly twisting my body toward him. He frowned when he saw my wet face. His breath hitched. He frowned, reaching out to me, wiping the tears away.

“When…” He started…

Then stopped. He sucked in a breath, obviously not sure where to start, and clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

“When a wolf is…”

I stared up at him, willing to wait patiently for his answer, especially since I wasn’t inclined to talk at the risk of completely breaking down.

“Wolves, like I’ve told you before, have a very sensitive sense of smell. It’s what makes it so easy for us to tell when someone is lying, or upset, or stressed.”

He swallowed, taking a moment to think through his next few sentences.

“In the city, there are millions of scents, and it can be overwhelming. That’s why I smoke. The tobacco keeps most of the smells at bay, but…” He paused. “But there’s one scent that I can’t drown out, no matter how many cigarettes I smoke: your scent. I can smell it for miles, even with smoke scouring my nose. I know when you’re happy, sad, excited, scared… And it’s comforting. When you’re close, I have to constantly light up Huff & Puffs just to keep myself from…” He stopped himself from finishing that sentence.

Bigby sighed and grabbed my wrist, rubbing his thumb up my sensitive palm.

“Wolves, when we find someone who’s scent chases us, someone who’s scent we can’t escape, it means… It’s… It’s when… we start looking for a mate. And, if you’re willing try, I’d like for you to be mine: my mate.” Bigby finished, closing his eyes and pressing the back of my hand to his lips.

My stomach dropped out from under me. Was I really that important to Bigby?

“But what about… my longevity?” I asked, my voice cracking.

“The witches upstairs know a lot of magic sweetheart. We’d figure something out.” He said without looking up. His lips continued to brush back and forth across my sensitive skin. “And to answer your earlier question; no, I’d never, _ever_ forget about you. Even if you choose to go.” He said, his voice quiet.

We sat there for a moment, Bigby still nuzzling my hand, and my tears started flowing faster than before. I hiccupped and wiped my face.

“I want to stay.” I said. Bigby snapped his gaze to me, his brown eyes blown wide. “I want to try and be with you Bigby. I want to be your mate.” I confessed. Bigby’s shoulders visibly heaved, and he let out a long, shaky breath, bowing his head toward the ground.

Without warning he reached out and pulled me close, pressing into me with such intensity that I found it hard to breathe. I threw my arms around him too and desperately held on. Bigby’s scruff scratched my cheek as he leaned back to kiss me. His lips, warm and chapped, crushed mine, and our teeth clacked at the contact, his beard creating a pleasurably rough friction between us.

He broke the kiss briefly with a sloppy wet sound before pulling me right back in. His tongue licked at my bottom lip before he sucked it into his mouth, grazing the puckered skin with his teeth. My breath hitched with a surprised moan, and Bigby all but growled as he began to crawl over me, shoving papers and paperweights out of his way.

Bigby let my lips slide from his, and he began stamping hard, wet kisses across my cheek and down my neck. He stopped at the crook where my neck and shoulder meet, lingering there and pressing his lips softly to my skin. My head lolled back, and I moved my hand to card my fingers through his hair. He let out a content sigh before breathing in my scent, just holding me close for a few more minutes.

Once he finished, Bigby rested his chin on my shoulder and started rubbing my back.

“It’s getting late.” He said. “You should probably stay here for the night. I don’t want you out on the streets when it’s this dark.”

“Oh ho ho! Is the Big Bad Wolf trying to lure me into his cave?” I teased, my voice still a little sickly sounding after crying.

“N-No! That’s not what I meant! I wasn’t trying to… I wouldn’t do anything you were uncomfortable with, I promise. It didn’t mean anything-“ He pulled back, grasping at my shoulders and looking frantically into my eyes.

“Relax Bigby, relax.” I laughed. “I’m just kidding.”

“Oh.” His grip loosened.

…

“You can sleep in the bed; I’ll take the chair.” He stated, just to be sure, and helped pull me up as he stood from the desk.

“I don’t mind sharing.” I said, grabbing his hand. “Just keep your paws to yourself, yeah?”

He laughed.

“No promises.” He joked. “C’mon though. I’m tired.”

As he led me out of the office, I took one last glance at the plaque beside his door and smiled.

_Over two centuries worth of dedicated service!_

And some way, somehow, I plan on being there for the next two.


End file.
